Managers of large projects in corporations, governments, and other entities use big data to provide a snap shot of their respective project's development. For example, policy makers in governments frequently ask governmental agencies how much money they are spending on research and development activities in a specific field or topic. Frequently, such requests are oriented to understanding how the many projects of an entity relate to overarching socioeconomic objectives, such as knowing how much money is being spent on green energy initiatives. Records in most entities are rarely classified in ways that provide easy answers to these ever-changing socioeconomic objectives.